The Life We Once Had
by Kitty-Cat-13-7
Summary: Sango and Bankotsu were friends and demon slayers as kids, but then Bankotsu mysteriously dissapeared. Six years later, the two meet up again and this time he's slaying the opposite of demons...
1. The Disappearance

Chapter 1

The Disappearance

A little girl sat on the edge the river with her bare feet dangling in the water. She sighed and then smiled. This girl was training to be a demon slayer by her father and she also had a little brother who was to one day train like her. The girl was ten, but she was mature for her age…well, sometimes.

"Hey Sango! Heads up!" An eleven year old boy's voice shouted. Sango turned around and saw her friend, Bankotsu, running towards her. Sango shrieked as he grabbed her and pulled her into the water. Sango emerged to the surface and filled her lungs with air. She waded in the water and looked around for Bankotsu. Sango began to panic when she didn't see him come out of the water.

"Bankotsu! Bankotsu! Where are you?" She screamed, but then something grabbed her ankle and pulled Sango back under water. She spun around and saw Bankotsu smirking. Sango rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully with her feet for a boost back up to the surface.

Sango turned around and saw Bankotsu's head poking out of the water. She rolled her eyes again and swam towards shore with the boy right behind her.

* * *

Sango and Bankotsu had dried off and changed clothes. They walked side by side on a gravel path with Sango's two tailed cat demon, Kirara. Bankotsu laughed a little, breaking the silence. 

"What's so funny?" Sango asked as Bankotsu placed his hands behind his head to rest his neck.

"You actually thought I drowned." He answered still laughing a little. Sango punched him playfully in the arm. Bankotsu smirked and rubbed his arm.

Then they reached a hill. The grass swayed from side to side and it looked like a green sea. Birds chirped lightly as they flew across the blue sky.

Sango ran up the hill and sat down at the top and Kirara jumped onto her shoulder. Sango giggled. Bankotsu followed her and sat by her side.

"It's so beautiful out here." Sango said and Bankotsu nodded. Sometimes he did feel a little uncomfortable that his best friend was a girl. But the uncomfortable part wasn't that she was a girl it was that Bankotsu had a crush on her. He wanted to tell her, but Bankotsu was afraid it break their friendship. He bit his lip and Sango glanced over at him.

"Bankotsu, what's wrong?" Sango asked as she saw the worried expression on his face.

"Oh nothing!" He shouted out nervously. Sango could tell that she was lying, but she didn't want to force it out of him. Then the warning bell rang back in the demon slayers village. Bankotsu and Sango stood up quickly and ran towards the village.

The reached it and saw the people being attacked by a horde of demons. Sango ran to grab her sword out of her hut, but her father stopped her.

"No Sango, you can't go. This is to dangerous for you!" He ordered.

"But Father, I've been training for this. I'm ready!" Sango argued.

"No!" He ordered and Sango went back into the hut.

She watched as all the demon slayers hurried to get their weapons. Sango saw Bankotsu getting his sword and following behind his father. Sango wanted to get in the action too. She ran over to the corner of her hut and grabbed her sword and dashed out the door, before her mother could stop her.

The demons came closer and closer to the village and the slayers were ready. Sango ran up beside Bankotsu with Kirara at her heels. Then Kirara turned into a giant Saber tooth cat.

"Hey, what are you doing here!" He questioned.

"I know I'm ready for this!" She answered. Bankotsu hesitated for a moment, and then nodded.

The first demon flew down to Bankotsu. He slashed at the demon and struck it in the heart. It made a squealing sound and fell to the ground. The rest of the horde came after. It was demon slayer against demon and the slayers were winning. But then another demon came for Sango.

She screamed as the demon dug it's fang into her leg. Sango fell to the ground, unconscious from the loss of blood. Kirara let a loud growl and that got Bankotsu's attention.

"Sango!" Bankotsu yelled as he held off another demon. His legs began to tremble under the force of the demon pushing on his blocking sword. Bankotsu then pushed harder and forced the demon back. The monster flew at him again, but Bankotsu dodged the attack. The demon slid beside him and with a quick sweep, Bankotsu cut it's head off.

With the demon dead, Bankotsu ran up beside Sango and looked down at her blood-covered leg. He looked behind and saw the other demon slayers busy fighting off demons, so they couldn't help him and Kirara was dealing with another demon. Bankotsu quickly ripped off the arm of his kimono and wrapped it tightly around Sango's wound. Her eyes then fluttered open.

"Bankotsu…" She said wearily. But Bankotsu didn't answer, he was just so glad she was all right. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Bankotsu leaned over and locked lips with Sango. Her eyes widened in surprise, she didn't know Bankotsu felt this way about her. Sango pushed him off of her and he stared in confusion.

"What is it?" He asked and Sango bit her lip.

"I… I thought we were just friends…" She answered slowly. Bankotsu still stared at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"But…" He started, but Sango's father came running over to her.

"Sango, I told not to come out here! Now look what happened!" He shouted in anger. Sango was about to speak, but he father scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the hut to be treated.

Bankotsu was still stunned at what she had said. _I thought we were just friends._ Those words hurt, like a knife stabbing into your back. Kirara had turned back to her small form and she rubbed against Bankotsu's leg, but he didn't notice her. I guess maybe it was a little to soon. _Damnit Bankotsu, why did you have to make a move on her?_ Bankotsu wondered.

After a long time of arguing with himself he finally decided he would go apologize to her later that evening.

* * *

Bankotsu walked through the village just as the sun was going down. People were now hurrying into her homes to get ready to sleep. He sighed as he reached Sango's hut. He walked up to the door and hesitated before he knocked on the straw door. He pulled his hand back. 

Bankotsu didn't know how to put it. What? Just say 'Oh I'm sorry for kissing you today, it's just I've had a crush on you since we were seven.' No, that sounded really pathetic. He wanted to be cool about it. Maybe something like, 'Hey Sango, can we talk?'

Bankotsu decided on that and reached to knock on the door. Then a hand covered his mouth. Bankotsu tried to shout, but he his voice was muffled out. Then something hard hit the back of Bankotsu's head and everything went black.

* * *

Sango sat by the fire and looked over at her sleeping parents and brother. She hugged her legs and touched her lips lightly. She reached over and petted the sleeping Kirara. Sango thought back to the kiss. She never knew that Bankotsu felt that way about her. Did she feel the same? Sango didn't know the answer to that question. 

She always thought they were just friends, but after that… She didn't know what to think anymore.

Sango snapped out of daze when she heard rustling outside of her hut. She jumped up and limped outside. Sango gasped at what she saw. The man was standing there with Bankotsu's unconscious body over his shoulder.

"What are you doing with him!" Sango shouted, but then another man came up behind her and tied to cloth around her mouth and held onto her arms.

"No, we don't need her." The first man hissed. "She's injured, we'll just take the boy." He had just noticed her injured leg.

"What do you want me to do with her?" The second asked and the first smirked.

"Whatever you want." The first man began to walk away. The second looked down at Sango and an evil smirk spread across his face. He reached down to the ground and picked up a rock. She tried to get away, but the man just squeezed her arm harder. The man brought the rock down and it hit Sango in the back of the head.

She began to feel dizzy, but she stayed awake and ripped out of the man's grasped. She staggered away from him and pulled of the cloth around her mouth.

"Someone help me!" Sango screamed and the man dived for her, but Sango dodged him and he fell to the ground. Sango's father emerged from the hut with his weapon. He ran up to the man, who was still on the ground, and plunged his sword into the man's back. He immediately stopped moving and Sango's father was breathing heavily.

"Sango, are you okay?" He asked still panting, but Sango didn't answer. The dizziness came back to her and she fell to the ground.

* * *

Sango woke up cradled in her mother's arms. She felt something wrapped around her head and realized it was a bandage, from the hit. But Sango had splitting headache. Sango sat up quickly and looked at her mother's tear stained face. Kirara mewed in joy. 

"Sango, you're awake!" She shouted, surprised, as she pulled her into a hug. Sango pushed away and stared up at her mother.

"Where's Bankotsu?" Sango shouted and her mother's eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh Sango." She said as she gave her another hug.

"No! Where is he?" Sango yelled again pulling away from her mother's grasp. She ran outside and looked around wildly for her friend.

"Bankotsu!" Sango screamed. She raced over to Bankotsu's hut. Sango flung the straw door out of the way. She saw Bankotsu's mother crying in the corner and her husband had his arms wrapped around her.

A little bit of tears was coming from his eyes too. Sango's eyes widened. She didn't want to think it, she knew it couldn't be true. Sango slowly backed out of the hut and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sango…" Her father started. "We never found Bankotsu…" Sango stood there stunned and a tear rolled down her cheek. Kirara came up beside her and mewed. Before Sango knew it tears poured out of her eyes and she buried her face in her father's chest, sobbing.

* * *

My 3rd story! yay! but i luv this 1! its so sad! well Please R&R! 


	2. Why Don't You Know Me?

Chapter 2

Why Don't You Know Me?

"SIT!" A young girl yelled and the half demon slammed into the ground. The girl panted heavily and Sango sighed.

* * *

Sango was now sixteen. Here's a quick background info. The demon slayer's village was destroyed a couple moths ago. But Sango's younger brother, Kohaku, was controlled by the evil demon, Naraku, and was told to kill Sango's comrades and father. Kohaku was then shot and he died and Sango thought she died too.

But then Naraku placed a Shikon jewel shard in her back and she was forced to fight the half dog demon, InuYasha. Sango then controlled herself and she joined InuYasha's group. But Kohaku was revived and was a servant to Naraku and also Naraku erased his memory.

In the group was Kagome, a young girl who was reincarnated from the priestess, Kikyo, who had the sacred jewel to begin with. Kagome also comes from the future and she travels through a well.

Then there was Miroku. The perverted, but good hearted monk. But his family was cursed, by Naraku, with a Wind Tunnel in his right hand, that will suck everything into it when opened.

Then Shippo, a young fox demon. His father was killed by Hiten and Manten, the Thunder Brothers.

And of course InuYasha. InuYasha was played by Naraku fifty years ago. So him and Kikyo were forced the fight each other. In the end, Kikyo pinned InuYasha to a tree and then died herself right after. InuYasha was pinned to the tree for fifty years and then Kagome found him and broke the seal.

* * *

"What the hell did you do that for?" InuYasha shouted from the ground as he rubbed his head. Kikyo's sister, Kaede, placed the enchanted beads on InuYasha a while back and therefore whenever Kagome said sit the beads would pull him into the ground.

"You're being such a jerk!" Kagome yelled back and she crossed her arms and stuck up her nose. Sango sighed again. This happened often between the two. Kagome would always get mad at InuYasha for stupid reasons. But this time it was because he said he would kill the wolf demon, Koga. Who had a big crush on Kagome and InuYasha was jealous, but he didn't want to admit it.

Sango opened her mouth to say something, but Miroku leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Sango, I wouldn't say anything if I were you. We should just let them get over with it and we can continue on our journey then." Sango nodded.

"I guess your right." Sango and Miroku sat quietly. InuYasha sat up and pouted, while Kagome still had that angry glare on her face. Shippo began to quiver.

"That was scary." he said, shaking and Kirara mewed in agreement.

* * *

A couple hours later, things finally seemed to cool down and the six continued on. They came across a village later that evening and everyone was tired.

"Maybe we can rest here for the night." Kagome suggested as she stretched. InuYasha nodded and they came closer to the village. The village head man came up to them.

"Who are you, travelers?" He asked gently and Kagome piped up.

"We have been traveling for days now. Is it okay if stay here for the night?" She wondered and a worried expression came across his face.

"Yes. Yes. Come inside." He beckoned and the group followed him into one of the homes. The man sat down and the worried expression was worse.

"What's wrong, kind sir?" Miroku asked and the man took a deep breath.

"I am dreadfully sorry, but we have no food to offer you at the moment." He said and Kagome blinked.

"Why? Is something wrong?" The man gave a quick nod and sighed.

"A couple of days ago, seven men came to our village asking for food and weapons and a place to stay. But I didn't trust them. So when I said no, they quickly slaughtered half the village and took all of our food. The leader of the small army said that he would be back here in eight days to get the weapons and if we didn't give them to him… he… he…"

"Yes, go on." Sango said as curiosity welled up inside her. The village head man took another deep breath and continued on.

"He said, he and his friends would kill each of us one by one." Fear echoed through the man's voice.

"I knew there was catch." InuYasha stated and the others looked up at him. "You want us to kill these people for you, don't you?" The man nodded.

"Seems easy enough. I haven't fought in a while, so this will be fun." InuYasha decided and Kagome smiled.

"Of course we'll help you." She said.

"Oh thank you!" The man shouted and then he left the hut. Sango looked over at InuYasha and saw the smirk on his face.

"InuYasha? Is there something wrong?" She asked kindly and he looked over at the demon slayer.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well, you don't usually go up for an offer like that. You usually just refuse." Sango stated and InuYasha smirked again.

"I just need a fight that's all." Sango rolled her eyes. _You're not fooling anyone._ Sango thought. _You just don't want Kagome to get mad again._

* * *

Later on, Miroku went to go and find a women to ask her if she'll bare his child and InuYasha went somewhere to think. Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara stayed behind in the hut.

"So Sango…" Kagome started and looked Sango at the girl. "Do you ever get jealous when Miroku asks another women to bare his child?" A light blush spread across her cheeks, but she knew that wasn't true. She didn't like Miroku.

"Well…" Sango stared at Kagome and then just remembered something. Today. Today was the day that exactly six years ago Bankotsu disappeared.

"Sango? Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked as Sango's eyes began to well up with tears.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sango replied as she wiped her tears away quickly and Kagome sighed.

"C'mon. You can tell me." She said kindly and Sango took a deep breath. She waited for a moment. The sound of Shippo's light snores echoed through her mind and Kirara's silent purring.

Sango told her the long, sad story of Bankotsu's disappearance.

Kagome sat silent. _Sango has had so much sadness and loss in her life._ She thought and a tear dripped off of Sango's cheek.

"Sango…" Kagome started, but Sango buried her face in her hands and began to cry. Kagome bit her lip and gave Sango a quick hug.

"I'm so sorry." She said quietly and Sango looked up and smiled wearily.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying about this. It's been far to long." She explained. "Well, I'm going to sleep. Those men are going to be here tomorrow." Kagome nodded. Sango turned away from her and began to close her eyes.

* * *

The sun shone through the window and Sango squinted at the bright light. She rubbed her tired eyes and saw that Miroku and InuYasha had come back and they were both sleeping. There was a red hand print on Miroku's cheek, so Sango guessed that it didn't go all that well last night. Sango stood and stretched. She grabbed her giant boomerang, Hiraikotsu, and walked out of the hut.

She had gotten the boomerang and a couple of years after Bankotsu's disappearance.

Sango smiled as she heard the cheerful chirps of birds. The morning was her favorite time of the day. Everything seemed to forget about sorrows and death. Sango felt like she was part of it. Well, sometimes. But she couldn't let go of her losses. Bankotsu, Kohaku, her family and village, they were all part of her. And when they're gone it felt like her soul was torn.

Her smile turned into a frown as two children came out to play. A little boy and girl. Sango tried not to think of Bankotsu, but his face kept coming to mind. She turned away from the children. Sango closed her eyes, but her thoughts were interrupted by the loud warning bell of the village.

Her eyes shot open and she quickly ran back to the hut to wake the others. When she got there she saw that they were already awake.

"Okay, I'm ready for this!" InuYasha shouted as his hand formed into a fist. He ran outside, followed by Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. Sango watched as they left and she quickly changed into her battle armor.

Sango was ready and she ran outside to the others. InuYasha had his sword, Tetsusaiga, pulled out and ready. Kagome placed her arrow into position. Miroku had his hand on the prayer beads that kept the Wind Tunnel sealed up. Shippo had hid behind Kagome's legs in fear and Kirara transformed into her big cat form. Sango took Hiraikotsu off her back and put her poison mask on.

The sun began to rise higher and children were beckoned into their homes. Dust began to form on the path ahead as the seven warriors got closer. The group was ready.

The seven men finally reached the village.

"What wimps. They got fighters to fight for them." A guy's voice said, but he sounded more like a girl. "There's women too. That's pathetic."

"We came for our weapons. So where are they?" A different man asked, but his voice was cold. He looked really evil and a bandanna covered his head.

The village head man was quivering.

"No! You can't have them!" He shouted, but a tinge of fear was in his voice. A light chuckle came from a different man.

"Well, we'll just see about that." He said evilly as he lifted up his hand in attack position, which had a glove with claws on it. The village head man gulped and ran into his hut, like a coward.

"So I guess it's just us!" InuYasha yelled. "This will be easy! Wind Scar!" A beam of yellow light shot from Tetsusaiga and was heading for the seven men. This time a younger, and shorter, man stepped to the front, they guessed that he was their leader. In his hand was large sword, bigger than InuYasha's. He put the halberd into a defense position and blocked the attack.

"He- he blocked my attack. How is that possible?" InuYasha said dumb founded.

"Is that all you can do!" The younger one shouted.

Something clicked in the back of Sango's mind. She knew that voice, but where had she heard it from?

"Who are you?" InuYasha demanded and a smirk spread across the leader's face.

"We are the Shichinintai." He answered proudly. Sango was still trying to think of where she had heard his voice.

"What is your business here?" InuYasha asked angrily.

"To get ready for battle, what else?" A growl came from InuYasha's throat.

"Maybe we should tell you our names. So when you rot in your graves you can know who your killers were." The leader said loudly. "This is Kyoukotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Jakotsu and I'm Bankotsu."

Sango's eyes widened. _No it can't be._ She thought. _But- but he disappeared. No one ever found him. Everyone thought he was dead. This is impossible. But it is him. He looks and sounds the same. But…_

"No one really cares!" InuYasha shouted as he started to run towards Bankotsu. He braced for the attack the two swords clanked together.

"B- Bankotsu!" Sango shouted and he looked away from his opponent. Everyone gave Sango a confused look.

"Do you know this guy?" InuYasha asked, but Sango didn't answer.

"Is it really you?" She asked the mercenary.

"Do I know you?" He demanded arrogantly. _He doesn't remember me._ Sango thought.

"Don't you remember? It's me, Sango!" Kagome looked at Sango. Is this the guy she was talking about? But he's a killer. What happened to him? She wondered. Bankotsu shook his head and Renkotsu's eyebrow twitched.

"Stop all this sappy stuff and lets get on with the fight!" He shouted and as if it were a cue the members quickly got into battle. Bankotsu fought InuYasha, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu and Mukotsu fought Miroku, Suikotsu and Kyoukotsu fought Kagome and Jakotsu fought Sango.

"Give it up wench! You can't beat me!" Jakotsu shouted and Sango clenched her teeth. She took Hiraikotsu and threw it at the gay guy. He easily dodged the boomerang and it came back into her open hand. _He can dodge it too easily. I'll just have to use my sword_. Sango thought as she put Hiraikotsu on the ground.

"So are you giving up?" Jakotsu asked and Sango started to run at him.

"Not likely!" She yelled back as she pulled her sword out of it's sheath, but Jakotsu was quicker. He pulled his sword out and flung it. Many more blades came out of the sword, like a snake. Sango stopped and the blades began to go around her. She jumped out of the trap andJakotsu gasped.

Sango ran at him again, but this time he swung his blade and Sango's sword was knocked out of her hand. Jakotsu laughed, but he had another thing coming. Sango continued to run at him and when she was close enough she released the blade from her armor on her arm. Jakotsu was shocked.

_How many weapons does this chick have? _He wondered. Sango slashed and a thin cut appeared on Jakotsu's cheek. Jakotsu rubbed his cheek and noticed that it was bleeding really badly.

Bankotsu swung his sword at InuYasha and the half demon blocked it.

"You're no match for my Banryuu!" He shouted as he continued slashing at InuYasha recklessly. InuYasha smirked as he backed up and slammed Tetsusaiga into the ground.

"Wind Scar!" InuYasha shouted, but Bankotsu had something planned. He slammed Banryuu into the ground also.

"Dragon Hammer!" The two attacks met in the middle, they were even. Bankotsu smirked and ran up to the half demon

Bankotsu swung his sword at InuYasha and he blocked it. InuYasha jumped back and slammed his blade back into the ground.

"Wind Scar!" Bankotsu dodged the yellow beam.

"Well, it's been nice fighting you, but we have to go!" Bankotsu shouted as he ran off. The other mercenaries left their fights and followed their leader.

"Did he run away?" InuYasha asked stupidly and Miroku nodded.

"It seemed as though the rest of his group was weakening, so they ran off. But I have a feeling we'll see them again soon."

Sango stared as the group ran off. _Why didn't he recognize me?_ She wondered.

* * *

OMG BANKOTSU HAS SHORT MEMORY LOSS! j/k yeah this a long chappie wow but ive wrote longer shrug but he came back OMG bankotsu is back he didn't die yay! wait i should no this i wrote this story! LOL Please R&R! 


	3. No Love, No Affection

Chapter 3

No Love, No Affection

Bankotsu sighed as he walked along side his comrades. _Who was that women? How did she know me?_ He wondered. Jakotsu ran up beside his leader and Bankotsu snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hey Big Brother! What ya doing?" He asked immaturely and Bankotsu sighed again.

"I was thinking-" Jakotsu burst out with laughter and so did the rest of the Shichinintai. "What's so funny? Is it so wrong for a guy to think!" Bankotsu shouted, angrily.

Renkotsutook a deep breath. "Well, for you it is!"

That made them howl even more with laughter. Bankotsu's eyebrow twitched, but he ignored them.

They always teased him about being… unintelligent. Well, he was smart of the battle field and battle plans, but when it came to actually learning. Like for intense, he doesn't know how to write. Also he doesn't usually think, it's more zoning out.

The guys calmed down and they continued along the path.

"So Big Brother… Who was the girl that was asking about you?" Suikotsu asked, but Bankotsu was sure all the rest of them were wondering the same question.

Bankotsu shrugged. "I have no idea. I don't think I've ever seen her before."

Suikotsu wasn't to sure. _Is he hiding something from us? Maybe he had an affair with this women a while back. But before he said he never felt love and I'm pretty sure he wasn't lying there. But oh well._

* * *

The sun began to go down and the Shichinintai found a place to make camp.

"So, who's making the fire?"Renkotsu wondered and Jakotsu snickered.

"Why, you of course."

"What? Why me?"

"Cause you've got the brightest head!" Everyone laughed and baldie pouted.

"No, it's okay Renkotsu. I'll go get some fire would and then you can light it with your head!" Bankotsu suggested. The group laughed even harder and Bankotsu stood up and walked into the moonlit forest.

Bankotsu plucked twigs from trees and picked up dry wood from the ground and then he heard it. A soft voice talking and then singing. It sounded like an angel. Bankotsu crept towards the end of the forest and saw her. The demon slayer from earlier.

* * *

_A couple hours earlier…_

InuYasha's group was thanked by the villagers and then they left. Sango looked down at the ground as she walked along the path with her friends. Everyone else was quiet. They didn't want to say anything because they thought Sango would freak out or something.

They had made camp later that evening and Sango hugged her knees close. Eventually they all fell asleep, except for Sango. She sighed and stood. She grabbed Hiraikotsu and put it on her back and walked away from the group.

Splashing came from ahead and Sango looked up. A small river was gurgling and spitting. Sango walked towards it. She sat down on the edge and looked at her reflection. Her face was so sad and worried, she splashed it with her hand. Her eyes welled with tears as she thought back to Bankotsu.

"Why didn't he know who I was?" Sango wondered out loud as she hugged her knees again. Then she began to sing softly. She often did this when she was sad or in denial.

A crack was heard behind her, but she didn't look back, but she stopped singing.

* * *

Bankotsu stepped out of the forest and looked at her. She was motionless, depressed. Bankotsu began to walk towards her. _I can kill her right now, but I need to find out how she knows me._ Bankotsu pointed Banryuu at Sango.

"Who are you wench? And how do you know me?" He demanded and Sango laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Bankotsu asked.

"I knew you would come. You were always like that, so curious." She said calmly, unafraid of thehalberd at her back. Bankotsu gave her a weird look._ This chick is really starting to creep me out._ He thought.

"Now tell me! How do you know me?" Bankotsu asked again bringing Banryuu so that the tip touched her back. Sango took a deep breath and turned around to face the mercenary. Their eyes met. Amber and blue.

"Do you remember six years ago?"

"Yeah, I was a kid. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you remember a little girl?"

"Yeah, she was like my best friend." Bankotsu looked at Sango again and then he finally realized.

"What- you… that was you!" Bankotsu stuttered and Sango nodded. "Now I remember!" Sango sighed.

FLASHBACK

_"Bankotsu! No! You can't climb that! It's too tall!" Sango shouted. Bankotsu was about half way a really tall tree._

_"Yeah, I can!" Bankotsu yelled. He reached for a branch up above him and pulled. But the branch cracked and Bankotsu slipped._

_"Bankotsu!" Sango shouted as he fell. But Bankotsu landed in a pile of fallen leaves. Sango ran over him and found him covered in leaves. She began to laugh and then Bankotsu joined in. Soon they were both on the ground laughing._

END OF FLASHBACK

Bankotsu scratched his head. And he soon began to remember more.

FLASHBACK

_Bankotsu walked into the middle of the village with Kirara sitting in top of his head. He sighed and Kirara mewed._

_"Where's Sango?" He wondered out loud. Just as he said that Sango snuck behind him. Kirara turned around and saw Sango with a bucket full of water. But Sango put her finger to her lips to shush the two tailed cat. Kirara nodded and jumped off Bankotsu's head. Sango lifted up the bucket and threw the water onto Bankotsu._

_Bankotsu tensed as the water his back. He whipped around and saw Sango standing there laughing. Bankotsu clenched his fists and then ran after Sango. She shrieked and ran away from him. Bankotsu caught up too her and tackled her down to the ground and they started to laugh._

END OF FLASHBACK

Bankotsu looked down at the ground and Sango smiled wearily.

"So you do remember?" She suggested and Bankotsu smirked.

"I can't believe that was you. You've sure changed." He said and Sango nodded, but her face grew worried.

"So have you... What happened to you?" She asked quietly. Bankotsu sighed.

"It's none of your business." He said arrogantly.

"It's all of my business!" Sango shouted. "Everyone thought you were dead! I thought you were dead! All I ever said to myself was I wish it could have been me, not you!" Tears were pouring out of Sango's eyes. "I missed you so much! And now you show up six year later and you're a killer! What the hell happened!"

Bankotsu stared at her tear stained face.

"I don't have time for this." Hesnappedas he brought Banryuu away from Sango.Sango grabbed onto his sleeve.

"No! Tell me what happened! Please!" She begged, butBankotsu ripped his arm away.

"I told you; I don't have time for this!" Bankotsu shouted as he began to walk away.

"I still can't believe how much you've changed, you've become a monster." Sango replied quietly and Bankotsu stopped in his tracks.

"Will you shut up! I've been through more pain and suffering than you can ever imagine!" He yelled and Sango looked down to the ground.

"I can imagine…" She said and Bankotsu looked at her anxiously. "Just a couple of months ago our whole village was destroyed by demons while me and the other demon slayers were at a castle. Then at the castle my father and other comrades were slain right in front of my eyes, by my little brother. But he was controlled by a demon named Naraku. But he died as well and then Naraku brought him back to life, but erased all his memories. So now he's just a mindless fighting machine." Bankotsu didn't show any emotions what so ever.

"Do you even care! Your family was killed also!" Sango shouted.

"I don't need feelings. I don't have love or affection for people anymore." Bankotsu turned around and walked away, leaving Sango behind.

* * *

yeah there ya go peoplez chappie 3! yay! poor sango tho... bankotsu is so mean... and he didnt have short term memroy loss i was just joking... please R&R 


	4. The Boy I Once Loved

Chapter 4

The Boy I Once Loved

Bankotsu walked through the tree with Banryuu on his shoulder. He couldn't believe it. That was her. That was the girl that broke his heart six years ago. He tightened his grip on the hilt of Banryuu. She was the only girl he had ever liked when he was little, but now he's different. Bankotsu thought back to when he woke up after he was kidnapped.

FLASHBACK

_Bankotsu woke up in a daze. The back of his head killed! He saw a man standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked like a bandit. Bankotsu noticed rope was tied at his wrists, behind his back._

_"Where am I?" Bankotsu asked weakly and the man didn't answer right away. He walked away and returned with a sword. Bankotsu was confused. What did this guy want?_

_"Kid, you're going to become part of this army of bandits. We need strong people to become to most powerful army in the region." He explained sternly._

_"But I'm just a kid…" Bankotsu thought out loud._

_"We can train you."_

_Bankotsu was trained to become a killer, against his own free will. But after a couple of years he learned to like it, actually he pleasured it._

_Then a couple days after his 16th birthday, he slaughtered all the bandits with Banryuu, which he had been given. He craved for the taste of blood._

_Later he met up with Jakotsu and they decided they should become mercenaries. So the Shichinintai was created._

END OF FLASHBACK

Bankotsu sighed and stuck Banryuu into the ground. He sat on a nearby rock and rubbed his forehead. _Why does she have to come back into my life? She already ruined it once before._ Bankotsu thought.

A twig cracked and Bankotsu quickly looked up. A small two-tailed neko sat on the ground in front of him. She cocked her head to the side and twitched her cream colored tails.

Bankotsu scowled at the cat, he really didn't need this. He stood up and grabbed Banryuu. Kirara turned into her giant cat form and she purred slightly. Bankotsu turned away from the fire neko and started to walk back towards camp.

Thudding paws came from behind him and before Bankotsu knew it, he was tackled to the ground.

"What the hell?" Bankotsu shouted from the ground. He could tell that Kirara didn't want him to go.

"Get off of me, you stupid cat!" Bankotsu yelled and Kirara took her paws off the mercenary. Bankotsu stood up and began to walk towards camp again, but this time Kirara grabbed hold of the arm of his kimono with her teeth. Bankotsu sighed.

"Give it up, Kirara. I'm not going back." Bankotsu looked at the cat and saw her sad eyes. But Kirara knew what he meant. She let go of his kimono and Bankotsu walked off into the shadows of the forest.

* * *

Kirara stared as he walked, but then she turned away from her long lost friend and flew up into the air. Kirara needed to go somewhere to rest.

* * *

Bankotsu had fallen asleep at camp, but then suddenly he woke up suddenly to a scream. A women's scream. He looked around the camp and saw that all the members were there, except for Renkotsu and Jakotsu. He realized that the scream belonged to Sango!

But why would Bankotsu care? He was a mercenary now. All he cared for was his members, who were like family to him.

But Sango was a friend, note the was. Bankotsu didn't want to care, but he did. He had changed a lot over the past six years, but his heart was the same, well, the part he had for Sango, that is.

Bankotsu couldn't take it anymore, when he heard another scream of agony. He grabbed Banryuu and hurried to where the scream was heard.

* * *

_About 15 minutes earlier…_

Sango was stunned. 'I don't need feelings. I don't have love or affection for people anymore.' She couldn't believe he had said that. Bankotsu always used to be so cheerful and full of life. Now… now he was a ruthless mercenary who had no need for love.

A tear dripped down Sango's cheek. "What happened to him?" She asked herself. "What happened to the boy I once loved…" Sango gasped at what she just said. She admitted to herself that she loved Bankotsu.

Sango knew that back then she liked him as a friend, but at that moment he kissed her…

Everything seemed different between them for a moment. Sango had felt a huge sensation of mixed emotions run through her body.

Sango began to cry. She cried because she thought it was her fault that Bankotsu had disappeared that night.

"If I didn't say what I said, he would of never come to my house and then…" Sango couldn't talk anymore.

She felt a lump well up in her throat, but she continued to cry.

Her sobs were broken when she felt a wire quickly wrap around her neck. Sango gasped for air, but it was cut off. A chuckle was heard behind her. Sango turned her neck around as much as she could to face her attacker.

Renkotsu.

Renkotsu pulled the wire, that he had connected to his hand, harder. Sango was now unable to breathe at all.

"What is a demon slayer doing out here all alone, crying?" He questioned. But of course, Sango wasn't able to respond. Her face began to turn white and then blue. Her vision was starting to get blurry.

"Oh, we can't have you dead because we have to save you for Big Brother." Renkotsu sneered. He let the wires on Sango's neck go loose and she took a huge breath of air and began to cough.

Renkotsu took out a strange bottle and began to drink it. Then he spit it out, but it wasn't liquid, it was fire! Sango looked up as the flames came towards her, but she quickly jumped out of the way. Renkotsu chuckled again and he came running at her at lightning speed. He grabbed Sango by the arms and yanked her up.

"Your turn, Jakotsu!" Renkotsu ordered. Jakotsu came out of the shadows of the moon covered forest. A thin stab ran across his cheek. He reached for his bending sword, that was in a sheath on his back.

"This is pay back wench!" He shouted. Jakotsu swung the sword to the side and the bending blades came out of it. Sango tried to break free of Renkotsu's grasp on her arms, but he was too strong.

The top blade quickly slid across Sango's stomach. She screamed in pain. Jakotsu smirked.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Jakotsu growled and he swung the blade again. This time Sango let her arm blade go and it hit Renkotsu across the cheek. He let go of her arms and she crashed to the ground. Renkotsu held his wound in pain.

"You bitch." He muttered. Sango placed her hand on her wound and when she brought her hand back up it was covered with thick, red blood.

Before Sango could look up at the mercenaries, she was punched across the face. Sango laid face first in the grass, but she was unable to move. Her cheek ached immensely and her vision began to get blurry again.

Sango used the strength she had and turned her head and saw Hiraikotsu. She tried to get up, but Renkotsu slammed his foot into her back to keep her to the ground.

"Your not going anywhere." He scowled. Sango began to feel cold and she felt a lump in her throat. It was getting harder to breathe and she coughed. Sango had coughed out blood all over the grass.

Renkotsu took his foot off and Jakotsu smirked.

He swung his sword and one of the blades hit Sango across the back. She moaned in pain. Sango now began to feel dizzy and her head ached. She couldn't take it any longer and she dropped her head down.

Bankotsu sped through the forest, pushing twigs and branches out of his face. He reached the end of the forest and saw the river where he and Sango met. But his glance was caught by another sight.

Sango was on the ground in a pool of blood and Renkotsu and Jakotsu were standing beside her.

Renkotsu glanced up and saw Bankotsu.

"Hey, Big Brother. We got this women for you, we thought you'd like to finished her off." He explained proudly. But instead of taking Banryuu and killing the girl, Bankotsu ran up to her and kneeled by her side.

"What the hell did you do to her!" Bankotsu growled. Renkotsu blinked.

"What do you mean?" He asked blankly and Bankotsu scowled. Bankotsu picked up Sango, bridal style, ignoring the blood that was all over his kimono now.

Jakotsu stared at his leader in confusing. "Don't you want to kill her Big Brother?" Bankotsu just ignored him and began to walk back to camp.

Renkotsu had never been so confused in his life. Last time he checked, Bankotsu was a mercenary who loved to kill. But who was this girl? And why did Bankotsu care so much for her?

* * *

please R&R 


	5. I'm Sorry

Chapter 5

I'm Sorry

Birds chirped lightly and the sun warmed her face. Sango opened her eyes slowly and she found herself lying on the ground beneath the beautiful green colors of the trees.

She tried to sit up, but her pain came back into her stomach and back. Not as much though because Sango noticed that her wounds were tightly bandaged. _I must be back the camp. _She thought. _It was probably Kagome that bandaged me. _But Sango didn't know how wrong she was.

She looked around for her friends, but they were no where to be seen. But Sango nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Suikotsu at her side, but he looked different. Like, nicer different.

His once darker image was painted over with a kind grin sparkling in the sunlight.

"Oh, you're awake." He said, surprised. Sango didn't say anything. _Where the hell am I? _She wondered. Sango tried to sit up again.

"No. You can't get up or your wounds will reopen." Suikotsu ordered. Sango did what she was told. She couldn't get up anyways.

After a long period of silence, Sango finally spoke. "Where am I?" She asked Suikotsu, but he looked away from her and stared at something else. Sango turned her glance that way too. She saw Bankotsu standing a few feet away from her with his sword Banryuu.

"Are you done here, Suikotsu?" He asked and Suikotsu nodded quickly. He left the two alone.

Sango opened her mouth to say something, but Bankotsu interrupted.

"He has a split personality." He stated and Sango closed her mouth. Bankotsu sat down beside Sango.

The two sat in silence. Sango had so many questions to ask Bankotsu, but she didn't know where to start.

"You're not aloud to leave." Bankotsu stated and Sango blinked.

"What do you mean?" He sighed.

"I can't let you leave, you're now a prisoner. I don't want the mutt to find us." He explained. Sango blinked again.

It was usually Kagome that was kidnapped and then kept hostage for InuYasha to find her. Half of Sango's heart said to run, but other half wanted to stay and learn more about Bankotsu.

Bankotsu glanced at Sango and saw that she didn't look scared or worried or any emotion for that matter. Usually hostages would start crying and begging for mercy, but Sango was unafraid. Bankotsu respected that.

"Uh… Suikotsu said you won't be able to move in a couple of days." Bankotsu explained and Sango nodded. He stood up to leave.

"Wait…" Bankotsu stopped in his tracks and looked back at Sango. Her eyes were filled with tears. "I wanted to say I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? For what?" Bankotsu asked and Sango wiped the tears away with her able arm.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you." She replied quietly and Bankotsu smirked.

"I should be thanking you. I wouldn't of ever been able to kill people. Personally I love doing it." But that was the wrong thing to say.

Sango didn't know what to think. The boy… the boy she once knew… the boy she once loved… was gone and he wasn't coming back.

Sango turned her head away from Bankotsu. He shrugged and walked off.

00000000000000000000000

Bankotsu knew that he shouldn't of said what he said. The last thing he wanted was Sango mad at him. Yeah, he had changed, but why would it be her fault? Bankotsu shifted the weight of Banryuu on his shoulder.

He didn't know what to think of Sango anymore. She had changed almost as much as he has, except she still slays demons. But he wanted to know what the scar on her back was from.

FLASHBACK

_Suikotsu took Sango from Bankotsu's arms and placed her down on the ground. _

_"What happened to her?" Suikotsu asked and Bankotsu snorted._

_"She just got cut up. Can't you see that?" Bankotsu said arrogantly. Suikotsu shook his head._

_"These are bad wounds. She'll survive, but I need to bandage them tight or they'll reopen." Suikotsu explained and Bankotsu nodded. Suikotsu walked off and came back a roll of bandages in his hands. _

_He began to take off the top of Sango's kimono. Bankotsu looked away. Suikotsu _

_wasn't a pervert because he does this all the time, but Bankotsu felt like he was doing something really bad. _

_Bankotsu turned back around when Suikotsu had bandaged her stomach and now her back was facing Bankotsu. Past all the blood on her back, he noticed a long scar that ran from in between her shoulder blades to almost the bottom of the back. _

_"Hey, Suikotsu." The doctor looked up. "What's that scar from?" Suikotsu glanced at the scar and examined it. _

_"It looks like a sickle wound." He answered. Bankotsu nodded. But who did she get that from?_

_Suikotsu began to bandage Sango's back slowly._

_"I'll leave you to this." Bankotsu stated. Suikotsu nodded, but he kept his glance on his bandaging. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Bankotsu sighed and he saw Jakotsu sitting on a tree trunk, sharpening to his sword with a slim rock.

Jakotsu glanced up from his work and looked at his leader. He could tell that he was still mad at him. But how was Jakotsu's supposed to know? He did say he was sorry to Bankotsu after Bankotsu told the story about how he used to be friends with the women. Renkotsu, of course, refused to say sorry or anything for that matter.

"Hey, Big Brother." Jakotsu welcomed, but not cheery because there was still a lot of tension between the two friends.

Bankotsu ignored him and turned around. He might as well just go back to see Sango.

000000000000000000000

He reached the camp and saw Sango lying motionless on the ground. Bankotsu walked up to her and sat by her side. She was sleeping. Bankotsu set Banryuu down quietly and stared at the women.

She looked so peaceful when she slept. Her chestnut hair sat perfectly beneath her head and her light skin looked like silk. Her hazel eyes were closed, but even when they were Bankotsu could still see the beauty.

He sighed quietly, but that was enough to wake her.

Sango opened her eyes and saw Bankotsu sitting at her side. She smiled wearily and Bankotsu smirked.

"Felling any better?" He asked the slayer and she nodded slightly.

"Bankotsu…" Sango started and he looked at her with his deep blue eyes.

"Yeah."

"This is a really weird question, but do you ever feel like you're the only one in the world that is depressed or lonely?" Bankotsu looked at the ground.

"All the time." Sango nodded and she looked at Bankotsu. His eyes looked so sad at that moment. Sango chose to stay quiet.

000000000000000000

i no its kinda boring but atleast i finally updated! lol please R&R


	6. Sleeping Beneath The Stars

Chapter 6

Sleeping Beneath The Stars

The moon rose over the sleeping mercenaries. Sango looked up at the stars as they danced across blanketed skies.

Sango began sit up, but winced in pain. She took the pain and sat up. It felt good to actually move after a day. She stretched her arms, but not too much in fear of reopening of her wounds. She looked around the camp and saw Bankotsu leaning against a tree, sleeping.

Sango smirked. He looked handsome as he snored lightly. She stood slowly and limped over to Bankotsu. She glanced at his face. Sango had never really noticed before, but there was a purple star on his forehead.

She reached out and brushed her finger lightly across the marking. Bankotsu flinched slightly, but he did not awaken. Sango sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Bankotsu." She whispered. "What happened to you?" Sango closed her eyes, but she opened them when she felt that Bankotsu's head had tilted to lay on hers. She smiled. These moments happened often between them when they were kids, but Sango wanted to make it special.

She moved her head slowly from under his. Sango leaned over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. With a smile on her face, Sango leaned her head back on Bankotsu's shoulder and fell asleep.

00000000000000

InuYasha brought his nose to the ground and began to sniff the blood covered grass.

"I can smell her blood all over this place, but I can't smell out where it leads to." The hanyou explained. Kagome's face grew worried.

"She's been missing for two days now, she couldn't of gotten far… unless…" Miroku stated and Kagome gasped.

"Do you think she's… dead?" Kagome questioned the concerned monk, but he didn't answer. Kirara mewed in despair.

The fire neko thought it was her fault that Sango went missing.

"That's impossible. If Sango were dead I'd definitely be able to smell her." InuYasha said and that made Kagome feel a little better.

"InuYasha," Miroku started. "Do you smell anyone and anything's else's scent around here?" InuYasha looked up from the ground.

"Yeah, I smell something else, but it's not a demon. I smelt it somewhere before, but I can' touch on where." InuYasha said quietly.

Shippo hopped up onto Kagome's shoulder. "Will Sango be alright, Kagome?" The fox child asked and Kagome nodded.

"Of course she will, Shippo." Kagome didn't want to worry the demon.

InuYasha sniffed the ground more to the forest and suddenly his head perked up.

"Hey, I think I got something!" He shouted. Kagome and Miroku ran over to the dog demon.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Kagome pondered and InuYasha pointed into the forest.

"I can smell her blood all over these tress, so if we follow them-"

"Then we'll be able to find where Sango is." Miroku interrupted and InuYasha nodded.

Kagome got on InuYasha's back and Miroku on Kirara's and the five of them ran into the forest.

000000000000000000

ok ok don't flame me on this, but i know it's a short chapter...sigh but I'm only having it this way because the next one is the BIG chapter! BIG things happen...and not anything gross...if you're wondering... but yes please R&R! (also i know this chapter kinda sux but atleast theres a fluff moment-)


	7. Deception

ok this is it! the BIG chapter! well its the 2nd last chapter...but its still big! ok ok very very intense! ill stop now :P

0000000000000

Chapter 7

Deception

Sango frowned. It was really awkward when your sitting around a campfire eating with a bunch of mercenaries. She put her bowl of rice down and looked at her lap, to ignore the weird looks of the killers. She guessed that they hadn't been around women all that much.

Bankotsu had left the camp to find more food and killing people along the way.

It was weird though, she wasn't really treated like a prisoner. But of course Bankotsu wouldn't let any of the members near her, except for Suikotsu… Well, when he was in his doctor form.

Then Sango stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Renkotsu questioned and Sango glared at him. Huh, if looks could kill.

"I'm going to clean off." She stated angrily. Sango had not forgiven Renkotsu, well, who would?

"We're not supposed to let you out of our sight, Bankotsu's orders." Renkotsu said, but then he muttered something under his breath.

"Well, can't I just go over to the river to clean off?" Sango demanded and her eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

"No! I was given orders!" Renkotsu's voice began to rise.

"God, stop being a frickin' spaz! I'm just going to wash!" Sango shouted.

"Wench! You can't talk to me like that!"

"Man, this is getting good." Jakotsu whispered to Suikotsu and he nodded.

"Who says I can't!" Renkotsu scowled.

"Just shut the hell up!" He shouted and he raised his fist. Sango smirked.

"Try it." She dared, getting ready to attack him. Renkotsu took the dare and brought his fist down. But when his knuckles were a centimeter away from Sango's face Bankotsu came back with a huge barrel of sake...so much for food.

"Renkotsu, what were you about to do?" Bankotsu asked calmly, but everyone could tell that he was just holding in his anger. Renkotsu brought his fist to his side.

"Nothing, brother." Renkotsu replied sheepishly.

"I thought I warned you never to lay a hand on her." Bankotsu said as he set the barrel to the ground.

Renkotsu's face went pale. "I-I didn't touch her, I swear." He stuttered. Bankotsu smirked in victory. It was so easy to win over Renkotsu.

"So, what was it we were fighting about?" He asked in such a corny voice.

"All I wanted to do was to go wash off, but this spaz-" Sango pointed to Renkotsu. "Wouldn't let me go take bath and-" Bankotsu cut in.

"You can go." He replied and Sango blinked.

"…"

"But I have to come with you." Sango's face went bright red.

"But-I-" She stuttered.

Sure, she would usually go in the hot springs with Kagome all the time, but Bankotsu was a guy. But it wasn't like he would come in with her, just watch. In Sango's opinion that would be worse.

"Well, stop zoning out and let's go." Bankotsu smirked slightly. Jakotsu began to give the fakest cough possible.

"Cough pervert cough" Suikotsu snickered.

"Ha ha, very funny Jakotsu." Bankotsu replied sarcastically and Jakotsu smiled. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and brought his glance to Sango.

"Whenever our ready." Sango's face grew even more scarlet.

"N-no. It's okay. I'm good." She stammered.

"No, let's go." Bankotsu put his arms up in defense. "I promise I won't look." Sango nodded.

She knew that Bankotsu wasn't like Miroku. If the monk was here he would have a hay day!

The two began to walk back to the river.

0000000000000000

Jakotsu couldn't hold it in anymore and he burst out laughing, followed by Suikotsu.

"Ohmigod! Renkotsu! You! Should of! Seen! Your! Face!" Jakotsu laughed and Suikotsu took a deep breath.

"Yeah, you're like a scared girl!"

"A bald girl!" Jakotsu added. The two were now on their backs howling with laughter. Even the rest of the Shichinintai joined in with the laughter.

Renkotsu's eyebrow twitched.

"Shut up!" He yelled. Jakotsu looked at his commander.

"He even whines like a girl!" The five mercenaries just got a kick of making fun of Renkotsu.

Renkotsu walked away from his immature comrades.

_What do they know?_

Renkotsu was not a girl, well not in his opinion. At least he was smart. Renkotsu smirked at that thought and chuckled to himself.

000000000000000000

Sango began to take off the green fabric that covered the bottom of her kimono. Bankotsu was sitting on a nearby rock, with his back facing Sango.

Sango smirked. At least he was truthful.

She had finished changing out of her kimono and laying it neatly on the grass.

Placing her foot into the sparkling water, a shiver went up Sango's spine. But she got used to the brisk coolness and placed her other foot in the water. Sango slowly walked deeper until the water was up to her waist. She looked back and saw that Bankotsu still had his back turned.

This was her chance, she could escape! Sango could go back to InuYasha's group and everyone would be so happy to her. And they won't have any more troubles. But Sango didn't want to go back. Her heart, her mind, her soul, told her that she wanted to stay.

Sango swung her head underwater. The icy coldness whipped across her face as the water headed downstream. But it felt good to wash after two days. She let her hair soak for a couple more seconds before she brought her head back to the surface.

Sango glanced back at Bankotsu. Still turned, she smiled. Sango wading back onto shore and quickly changed into her clothes and put her hair in it's usual low ponytail.

"It's okay, Bankotsu, I'm done now." Sango shouted, giggling a little. Bankotsu turned his head and jumped off the rock.

"You take long enough, sheesh." He moaned as he cracked his neck.

"It wasn't _that _long." Sango stated and Bankotsu rolled his eyes. He walked closer to the edge of the water and looked into the crystal river. Sango smirked.

She snuck up behind the unaware Bankotsu and pushed him into the cold water. Bankotsu took a deep breath when he swung his head to the surface. He whipped around and saw Sango smirking. Bankotsu shook his head.

"Ha ha, very funny." He said sarcastically as he walked to the shore. Sango was still giggling. Bankotsu smirked slyly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She shrieked as Bankotsu pulled her with him as he fell into the water. Sango pulled away from Bankotsu and swam into deeper water. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and swam behind her. Sango smiled and she splashed Bankotsu in the face. He spat out some water and dived into the cold liquid. Sango blinked as she peered into the dark water. Bankotsu came up behind her and dunked her head under the water. The two of them both emerged from the surface.

"You're so immature." Sango stated.

"You're the one to talk." Bankotsu answered as he rolled his eyes. He stared at Sango's amber eyes and then looked down at her lips. He could actually feel salvia forming in his mouth.

Bankotsu swam closer to Sango and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Sango tensed up, but then soon relaxed. His grip was soft. Bankotsu moved his face closer to Sango's, he moved a bit of hair out of her face and brought a rough kiss to her lips. Sango's eyes widened. The mixed emotions came back. But this time she didn't pushed him back, instead she joined in his kiss.

Bankotsu was the first to break it, though. Sango smiled.

"Um. I-I this was just-uh-" He stuttered.

"It's okay. I know what it was for." Sango stated as she turned around and began to swim towards shore.

When they could touched the floor of the lake, the trees rustled and voices were heard in the forest. Sango looked up and saw InuYasha, Miroku and Kagome heading their way.

"Damn'it." Sango muttered. InuYasha stopped and Kagome got off of his back.

"Sango, what the hell are you doing with this bastard!" InuYasha questioned and Bankotsu gritted his teeth. Sango just stared blankly.

"I-uh-" She started, but Bankotsu cut her off.

"I used her to get to you, mutt!" He shouted proudly. InuYasha gritted his teeth.

"Looks like it worked." Bankotsu answered slyly. Sango couldn't believe it. He used her! She was just his bait! But what about the kiss? Didn't that mean something?

"What do you mean, you used me!" Sango shouted and Bankotsu looked at her.

"It's pretty simple, I used you as bait so I can kill the mutt." He explained.

"But what about all the hospitality and the kiss?" Sango asked. Miroku's jaw literally dropped.

"Y-You kissed him?" Miroku stuttered. Sango bit her lip.

"Well, he kissed me." She said quietly. Bankotsu laughed.

"I needed to gain your trust, demon slayer. Sheesh, how stupid do you think I am?" Bankotsu explained. Sango didn't know what to say. She thought he had changed. She thought that he was the boy she once knew.

"Well, now that I'm here, Bankotsu, let's get this battle over with. So I can kick your sorry ass to hell!" InuYasha yelled as he took out Tetsusaiga. Bankotsu ran out of the water and grabbed Banryuu. The two started fighting. Kagome ran over to Sango and grabbed her arm.

"C'mon let's get you some dry clothes." She said, unconcerned with the fight behind them. Tears of rage poured from her eyes and she yanked her arm away Kagome.

"Sango!" Kagome cried out as Sango ran towards Bankotsu. She didn't know what she was doing. She didn't have any weapons and Hiraikotsu was back at camp. Sango ran towards the fight and cut in front of InuYasha.

"Sango? What the hell are you doing?" InuYasha shouted, arrogantly. Sango ignored him and faced Bankotsu.

"How dare you! How dare you play me like that!" Sango shouted. Bankotsu smirked.

"It's not really my fault. You're the one who was gullible." Bankotsu sneered. Sango couldn't believe this.

"You bastard!" She yelled as she ran up to him. Sango swung his fist and hit Bankotsu in the chest. Of course, Bankotsu wasn't hurt. Sango kept pounding at him. Bankotsu couldn't take it anymore and he brought his fist up and punched Sango across the cheek.

"Fine, if you want to have a battle." He said childishly. Sango held onto her cheek in pain. It was the same spot that she was hit before. Bankotsu charged at her with Banryuu pointed. Sango braced jumped out of the way as he stuck the sword out.

"Sango, stop! You're going to be killed!" Kagome shouted. Sango was slightly offended by that comment. Sango was strong unlike Kagome. She was always had InuYasha to protect her, but Sango knew that the miko was right. Bankotsu was stronger than her and she wouldn't want to be kill by the hands of that lying bastard.

Sango jumped back and InuYasha blocked Bankotsu's next attack with Tetsusaiga.

They continued to fight, but eventually Bankotsu ran off since soon it would be four against one. InuYasha sighed.

"Sango, you're the hardest person to find in the world, I swear." InuYasha shouted to the demon slayer, but she ignored him. Sango just wanted to die right there. Her heart was in two. She thought Bankotsu had changed.

"InuYasha." Kagome snapped. "This isn't the time." InuYasha tensed, afraid that Kagome was going to sit him, but it wasn't the time to do that either. Then Miroku walked over to Sango. Kagome bit her lip. She thought Miroku would do something to make this worse, but instead he wrapped his arms protectively around Sango.

"I'm so sorry,Sango. You don't deserve to be treated like that." Miroku stated and Sango began to cry.

"I thought he had changed!" She sobbed and Miroku rested his head against hers.

"It's OK, we're here for you now." Miroku said quietly in Sango's ear. Sango nodded and she buried his face in the monk's kimono.

0000000000000000000

soooooo watd ya think? personally this is my fav chapter but poor sango she just keeps getting her heart broken...tear PLEASE R&R!


	8. Was It Really Over?

Chapter 8

Was It Really Over?

000000000000000

The fire crackled in front of Sango. Flames danced in her eyes as she hugged her knees to her chest. Everyone had been quiet since they got back to camp, except for Miroku who kept trying to comfort Sango. But they still hadn't been able to get Hiraikotsu and besides, it was probably in a million pieces by now.

_Why does this always happen to me? _Sango wondered. She had been wondering that question for a long time. It seemed as though no one was there for her anymore and that everyone she did ever care for was dead or chose a different path.

Kagome looked over at Sango with sad eyes.

"InuYasha?" She whispered and InuYasha, who had been pretending to sleep, open one eye. "Do you think Sango's going to be alright?"

"Keh, Sango's tough. She'll live." InuYasha muttered. Kagome nodded slowly. _Still… How can someone just get over something like that? _She wondered. _Being deceived by someone who you care for, it… it would be like InuYasha turning against me. Well, he's done that a lot before. _

FLASHBACK

InuYasha held Kikyo close. They gazed into each others eyes. Then InuYasha brought his lips to hers. Kagome couldn't believe it, she just stood behind the tree in total shock.

END OF FLASHBACK (a/n: blah…I cant believe I made Kagome have a flashback…I hate her! But w/e…moving on…)

Kagome sighed. Shippo snored lightly beside her. Her eyes began to droop with tiredness. She yawned and quickly crawled into her seeping bag.

000000000000000000

Kirara slept beside Sango, but then her ears perked up. The fire neko stood up quickly and looked into the dark forest. Screams were heard in her ears. Kirara pulled on Sango's kimono with her tiny teeth. Sango glanced at the cat demon.

"Not now, Kirara…" She murmured.. Kirara looked at her with pleading eyes. She mewed with grief and Sango finally turned to her.

"What is it?" She asked and Kirara pointed with her paw to the trees. Sango then heard it. The shouts and cries of men. Her eyes widened. Could it be Bankotsu? But what would be the point to go? He all ready stabbed her in the back once, she didn't want him to do it again. But something was pushing Sango to get up and go. She knew that there was something wrong.

Her curiosity finally over whelmed her and she stood up quietly, hoping that she wouldn't wake anyone. Kirara mewed as she hoped along Sango's side.

Kirara transformed into her saber tooth tiger form and Sango got onto her back. _What am I thinking? _Sango wondered as Kirara flew into the night sky_. I don't even have any weapons! _The scent of burnt trees reached her nose and she looked down. The once beautiful, moonlit forest was now scorched with red, orange and yellow flames. Sango gasped. What had happened here?

"Kirara, go down there." She ordered. Kirara wasn't to sure, but she didn't want to disobey her mistress. With ease, she soared down the ground and Sango jumped off. They were in the camp of the Shichinintai, but there was no one there.

0000000000000000000

Couple hours earlier…

Bankotsu returned back to camp. All the members were looking at him anxiously.

"Hey, Big Brother!" Jakotsu greeted as he smiled. "That was awesome what you did to that wench! I was betting with Baldie that you were actually playing her and he was all like-" Jakotsu made his voice sound retarded and more manly. "Yeah, he's probably just going soft." His voice went back to normal. "But I disagreed so we bet on it and I so won and then-"

"Wait!" Bankotsu interrupted. "You were there when InuYasha came?" Jakotsu nodded. "And you didn't come to help me!" He shouted. Jakotsu bit his lip.

"It was all Baldie's idea!" Jakotsu shrieked as he pointed to Renkotsu.

Renkotsu looked up from fixing Ginkotsu. "What! Me!" He shouted. "You were the one who wanted to bet!" Jakotsu stuck up his nose.

"Was not!" The two continued to argue immaturely and Bankotsu shook his head. Just then, he noticed something. Someone was missing.

"Hey guys…" Bankotsu said and the mercenaries looked up from their fight. "Where's Suikotsu?" Renkotsu punched Jakotsu on the head.

"I just asked who wanted to scout the area and he volunteered." Renkotsu explained. Bankotsu nodded.

"Uh, Jakotsu?" Bankotsu asked as the homosexual rubbed his head.

"Yeah?"

"I've been having this feeling. Something's not right."

"Yeah, like that feeling you get when something's not right." Jakotsu added. (a/n ha ha that's from scary movie 3! luv that part!) Everyone gave him weird looks and Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"Never mind." He muttered. Just as he said that, crunching across the forest floor was heard. The steps were slow and somewhat shuffled.

Suikotsu came from the dark green of the trees, but his chest and legs were covered in thick red blood. Three arrows stuck straight out from his back and one in the front of his shoulder.

"Suikotsu!" Bankotsu shouted as he ran up to his comrade. Suikotsu fell to one knee and coughed out blood.

"T-they're c-coming…" He stuttered before he fell to the ground from loss of blood. Bankotsu gritted his teeth. Then hundreds, no thousands, of arrows flew down from the sky. Bankotsu ripped Banryuu around and blocked the arrows that came in his direction. He heard cries of pain from his not so lucky comrades.

Hooves pounded through the trees and Bankotsu came face to face with a horse. He jumped a little. The general of the army sat upon the animal. His face was covered by a black, hard mask.

"It's over Shichinintai. You're completely surrounded." The warlord stated. Bankotsu had heard his voice before.

"Didn't we fight for you? I thought you were on our side." Bankotsu explained, remembering the deal they had made a while back.

"You have become too powerful, the lords of the region commanded us to catch you and to be sentenced to death." Bankotsu gritted his teeth again. He wasn't going to die, not without a fight.

The general's horse reared and it's hooves came rushing down in front of Bankotsu's face. He jumped out of they way.

"Run!" He shouted to his comrades. They all ran into the wood, mostly limping though. Bankotsu ran behind them, but then he remembered Suikotsu. No leader leaves a comrade behind.

He spun around and headed for Suikotsu, who was still unconscious. The warriors began to surround the mercenary, but Bankotsu cut through them with Banryuu. He put Suikotsu's arm over his neck and ran as fast as he could to catch up with the others. It was difficult to run with a guy that is way taller than you and a huge sword.

Catching his breath, Bankotsu hid behind a tree, but soon the warriors would catch up with them.

"C'mon Suikotsu, wake up." He whispered. Suikotsu didn't move or anything. Bankotsu prayed that he wasn't dead.

Bankotsu peeked around the tree, but then a arrow flew towards him and struck him in the thigh. Bankotsu cried out in pain. His leg, immediately, began to bleed. Then another arrow shot and pierced his chest and then another. Like a thick dark cloud, the warriors swarmed around Bankotsu and Suikotsu.

Five took hold of Bankotsu's arms he struggled to break free, but more came to hold him down. He was forced to the ground, on his knees. Rope bound tightly around Bankotsu's wrists. He saw Suikotsu being dragged off. Bankotsu attempted to rip out of the hold that the warriors had on him, but of course, Bankotsu was loosing energy.

Most of the adrenaline left his body and his knees collapsed from under him. The warriors dragged him off to a clearing.

The ruff ground scraped against Bankotsu's legs as they threw him to the ground. Bankotsu coughed as the arrows dug deeper into his skin. He lifted his head wearily and saw him comrades all tied too, on their knees. Except for Kyoukotsu, he was already dead. There was a number of arrows in his head.

"Get up, maggot!" A warrior shouted as he yanked Bankotsu, by the collar of his kimono, to his knees. Bankotsu glared at him. The general slowly stepped in front of Bankotsu.

"By the lords of this region-" He explained. "The Shichinintai are here by sentence to death." The sun started to go down.

The first to be executed was Renkotsu. Bankotsu closed his eyes. Not even a yell came from Renkotsu, but of course he didn't have time. Bankotsu heard the thud of the sword as it hit the ground. Five more thuds were heard and Bankotsu opened one eye.

There they were, his comrades, his friends. All dead right in front of his face with their heads not attached to their bodies. Bankotsu couldn't bear the sight. A warrior came over to Bankotsu and placed the sword at his neck. Bankotsu braced himself, for the pain and for the end of his life.

"Wait!" The warlord ordered. "I'll dispose of him personally." The warrior bowed slightly as he handed the general the sword. The general took it with pleasure. Bankotsu gritted his teeth. The general brought the sword to the back of Bankotsu's neck. A shiver went down his spine as the cold metal touched. The general rose the blade up.

"No!" A women's voice shouted. Everyone looked up to see who this women was. Bankotsu was the last to look. A women in a pink and white kimono was running towards them. (A/N: o yeah here s quick little flashback of wat had happened before)

000000000000000

_Sango looked around for Bankotsu, but he was no where to be seen. Where could they be? Sango knew that Bankotsu had betrayed her, but she still felt something towards him. Something that no one else could feel. Sango glanced over at Kirara, who was sniffing the ground. _

_"Kirara. I want you to stay here, I'm going on ahead." Sango explained and Kirara lowered her head in sadness. Sango turned around and_ _walked towards a small clearing._

000000000000000

"Sango…" Bankotsu whispered under his breath. Why the hell was she back? Bankotsu thought that she was pissed at him. Bankotsu hadn't really had the intention of using Sango as bait. He really did mean the kiss. He's just to much of a stubborn jackass, to admit it.

"Sango! What the hell are you doing here!" Bankotsu yelled out as the demon slayer came towards him. The general stared in confusion. Sango wrapped her arms around Bankotsu's neck.

"I'm sorry!" She said into his ear. "I'm so sorry for what I did!"

Bankotsu laughed a little.

"No, I should be saying sorry." Sango looked into his eyes. They were now filled with sadness. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that… I really…uh…I really meant the kiss." A tear slid down Sango's cheek.

"And I really mean this." Sango moved her lips towards his and gave him a passionate kiss. And yes people, tongue and all.

"We have no time for this!" The general shouted. "Bring the girl to me, she's obviously on this traitor's side."

"Yes sir." One of the warriors said and he walked over to Sango.

"Bankotsu…" Sango started and he looked up at her. "I… love you…" Bankotsu couldn't believe what he heard, she… loved him. His heart seemed to explode inside his body.

The warrior grabbed hold of Sango's arms.

"No!" She shrieked as she tried to ripped away from his grasp.

"Sango!" Bankotsu yelled as the warrior dragged her away.

The general smirked as the warrior threw Sango to the ground in front of him.

"Who are you, wench?" He questioned and Sango threw a glare at him.

"None of your business!" She snapped, but her anger was run over with despair. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Please, don't kill him." She pleaded. The general snarled and he slapped Sango across her cheek with the back of his hand.

"She is clearly one of them!" The general shouted to his warriors and they all shouted in agreement. He grabbed Sango's neck and pulled her up so that her feet were just above the ground.

"No! Don't touch her!" Bankotsu yelled, but the general ignored him. Sango tried to pull his hand away from her neck, but she was loosing conscious from lack of air.

Bankotsu stood up, but the warriors ran to him and forced him back to his knees and held him there.

Smirking with victory, the general raised his blade and then plunged it through Sango's heart. Her eyes glazed over and her breathing ceased. The general let go of her neck and her body collapsed to the ground.

Bankotsu seemed to stare forever at her lifeless body. She was gone… Bankotsu couldn't believe it… she was gone… A small tear dripped from his eye and then his whole body collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

"She's gone." He muttered. "She's gone." He must of said that at least a hundred more times until the general walked up to him. He yanked Bankotsu to his knees an placed the blade at his neck.

"Now it's your turn." The general hissed. But this time Bankotsu didn't struggle. Everyone, his friends and the women he loved was gone, all dead right in front of his face. The general raised his blade for the second time now and Bankotsu closed his eyes, waiting for his gateway to hell. Of course, he knew that he was going there and Sango would go to heaven. So they wouldn't be able to see each other in the after life.

But Bankotsu prayed the one day, just one day they would see each other again. The sword came and down and Bankotsu's world went black. His entire body shut down and his soul left.

00000000000000000000

Darkness filled the soul of Bankotsu. His emotions were concealed with the cloak of rage. Was it really over for him?

The darkness seemed to swirl away into a bright light. A thudding sound echoed throughout his mind.

Like it was yesterday, air filled Bankotsu's lungs again. A musky, filthy smell entered his nostrils and then he heard a voice.

"Awaken, Bankotsu…"

00000000000000000000

YAYA! ITS FINISHED! but so sad and mysterious at the same time OoOoOo weird. lol but i hoped u liked this story and im so sad at its over but yeah. PLEASE R&R CUZ I LOVE ALL U BANKIE/SANGO FANS OUT THERE! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS!


End file.
